onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-4916864-20190425072442/@comment-2A01:CB19:8AD3:2E00:448D:9CA7:E324:B53C-20190501173332
Sanjuanwolf2 a écrit : BlackSoldier29 a écrit : Sanjuanwolf2 a écrit : BlackSoldier29 a écrit : 2A01:CB00:8135:2500:1CA8:6EEE:57B6:F4E4 a écrit : BlackSoldier29 a écrit : KyuGeta a écrit : BlackSoldier29 a écrit : Honnêtement je ne comprends plus trop le rythme de OP là. Un coup on passe 15 ans sur un truc inutile, une autre fois on a un rythme normal et après un rythme ultra rapide...c'est incompréhensible je trouve. Brook on ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là. Le vieux s'est fait capturer oklm, mais on ne sait pas comment. Luffy et le vieux se sont éclatés le bide, on ne sait pas comment. BM and co ils sont où au final?...la nuit est passée mais aucune trace d'eux--'. Ce chapitre était fade et la lecture sans intérêt. Si tu veux mon avis, Brook est là scénaristiquement parlant pour apprendre la nouvelle à O-Toko a propos de la capture de son père et ainsi permettre à Zoro de rejoindre la capitale. Pourquoi ? Car je pense que Zoro sauvera Yasu et enclenchera un combat face à Kyoshiro devant le visioescargophone, il bat Kyoshiro et s'attire la sympathie des samourais et les rallies à la cause de Kinemon confirmant ainsi ce que Zoro disait à Zou (Je rallierai les samourais), pendant ce temps BM arrive à la prison faisant un bordel monstre qui libera les prisonniers, et encore dans ce même temps, Law libera Bepo et les samourais emprisonner par Hawkins et Drake. Ainsi on peut finir l'acte 2 et commencer l'acte 3 qui tournera autour de l'alliance, du plan et du flashback d'Oden, enfin d'apres moi, pour que les samourais (et les lecteurs) apprennent ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 20ans. Et puis on enchaine avec l'acte 4 et le festival de feu. Ouais ça peut se tenir, mais pour BM elle est déjà à la prison normalement depuis plusieurs heures saut que ça a été ellipsé. Bref l'enchainement des évènements reste quand même relativement brouillon je trouve. Oui je trouve ça étrange aussi qu'on ait pas eu des news de Big Mom... Parceque si j'ai bien compris à la fin de l'avant dernier chapitre on les voit (big mom et les autres) arriver devant la prison et c'est le soir c'est ça ? Elle était affamée et connaissant ce perso si c'est Luffy et Hyogoro qui ont tous bouffé et que elle elle a passé la nuit sans rien manger elle aurait pêté un plomb même dans son état actuel c'est obligé.. Du coup je pense que la rencontre entre le groupe de BM avec chopper et tout et Luffy se sont déjà rencontré, tous ont eus leur parts de haricot et ils ont surement discutés d'un plan.. Je vois les choses comme ça.. Enfin je vois pas comment expliquer autrement la situation avec Big Mom en fait. Si rencontre il y a déjà eu j'espère qu'on aura quand même un petit fb pas trop long pour expliquer les choses, parce que la rencontre entre Luffy et BM doit être assez marrante quand même^^'. Après si au prochain chapitre on a encore trop de blabla pour pas grand chose, perso je ferais une pause sur OP, parce que je commence à atteindre mes limites sur la médiocrité de cet arc. Ça me surprend que l'un de tes meilleurs Mangas soit One Piece... Tu n'es pas le seul.. il y en a beaucoup ainsi que chaque fois que je lis vos commentaires, je me pose cette question. Les mises en scène sont magnifiques... Et le seul mangas que je vois pratiquement égaler cela est Shigekin No Kyojin. Le reste ce n'est que blablabla combat, blablabla combat... Seul dragon hall a réussi à égaler en majorant plus les combats et en minorant les discours. Et quand on regarde dragon hall sans combat, ça n'a rien d'intéressant. Chaque jour vous vous plaignez. Du genre ça recule, ça avance trop, ça avance, ça revient etc... On fait une révélation, ça ne vous plaît pas, il y a un combat, ça ne vous plait pas etc... Pendant ce temps le public (lecteur) augmente chaque jour. Et est satisfait. Le tout n'est pas de voir un combat. Et c'est de là que vient vos plaintes... Quand on vous le fait savoir... Vous dites que non ce n'est pas ça... Or c'est ça. Et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver... Donc tu peux aller te reposer... T'inquiète le nombre de lecteurs augmentera. En ce qui concerne le chapitre vraiment bravo... Big Mom qui vient pour les haricots, Queen qui ne connait pas encore que ses haricots ont disparu... Nous aurons Queen et Big Mom en colère dans la même enceinte... +Luffy ça risque de chauffer. Zoro qui veut délivrer Yasu. Avec la présence du Shogun, Kyoshiro et Law(qui vient sauver son équipage)... Yasu qui se prépare à faire certaines révélations. Le prochain scan... Soit ce sera un bordel soit un troll de Oda... J'ai hâte. C'est pas parce que tu aime quelque chose que tu ne peux pas être critique. Toutes les meilleures choses sont critiquable et rien ni personne n'est parfait. Oui OP malgré la baisse de qualité en ce moment (je trouve) reste quand même un de mes mangas préféré, mais bien moins qu'avant honnêtement. Le fait qu'il soit très long, que l'histoire avance très lentement et que le teasing soit trop présent (sans y répondre favorablement) m'a fait de moins ne moins aimé le manga. Honnêtement aujourd'hui si je continue à suivre OP c'est uniquement pour voir certains combats, pour connaitre tout les secrets et finir ce que j'ai commencé c'est tout (et je ne penses pas être le seul dans ce cas loin de là). Après si beaucoup d'autres sont satisfaits tant mieux, il en faut pour tout les goût, mais ça ne veut pas dire que d'autres ne sont pas déçus par le nouveau contenu. C'est un fait, cet arc est bien moins fédérateur qu'on ne le pensait, ca trop brouillon, trop de perso, trop de blabla (pas toujours très utile) et pas assez de combat. Hors ce que les gens attendaient ou attendent avec cet arc, c'est surtout les combats justement. Il n'y a eu aucun combat réel mis à part Luffy vs Kaido pour l'instant et c'est triste étant donné que cet arc devrait surtout être porté sur ça. OP quoi qu'on en dise à chaque arc c'est la même chose mais tourné de façon différente. Beaucoup de similitudes, beaucoup de facilités scénaristique, ce qui peut aussi amener à être mécontent. En ce qui concerne le chapitre 944, je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Les gens ce sont souvent emballés sur ce qu'il pensait être du forshadoing pour au final ne rien n'y avoir. Donc on verra bien pour ce fameux chapitre, mais perso je reste sur une grosse réserve. Je ne sais pas si je parle en une autre langue... Tu te plains sur ce qui a toujours fait la force du Mangas... Et tu dis être là juste à cause de cela... Euh tu devrais faire un choix Monsieur. Tu aimes quelque chose donc tu n'as jamais réellement compris ?! Tu as du mal à comprendre les scans parce que tu as fait un blocage sur ta tête par rapport à certaines choses. L'écriture d'Oda n'a jamais baissé Monsieur. Bien au contraire et je te redis encore que c'est cela qui a permis à son œuvre d'être à cette échelle... Si ce n'est Attaque des Titans, aucun Mangas n'est aussi comparable dans les mises en scène selon moi. C'est-à-dire or mis les combats, il y a des choses qui se mettent en place, il y a une histoire derrière chaque chose... L'oeuvre vit... Elle n'est pas figée à un seul critère... Je suis désolé de te le dire mais à te voir parler tu n'y comprends quedal. Attends la partie des combats... C'est au moins ça qui te fera plaisir. Sinon tu peux toujours renoncer... Ce qui te maintient n'est pas prêt d'arriver avant 02 ou 03 ou 04 voir 05 ans au moins... Il y a des gens qui pleurent pour que l'œuvre ne se termine jamais... Je dirai même 70%des dans et je pèse mes mots... C'est la vie des pirates hein... Qu'est-ce que les pirates aiment avant tout <>... Dans l'aventure il y a du danger et tout ce qui va avec... Dire que c'est redondant, en fait ça doit l'être. Puisque c'est le but et on maintient l'aspect important des pirates... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ta critique. Comme tu le dis... Certaines choses qui doivent y être sont maintenues... Bien sûr pas de façon parfaite... Mais très bien maintenu en rajoutant certaines choses... Sur ce tu devrais encore penser à ce que tu feras... Comme je t'ai dit plus haut, tu peux tout lâcher... Ce serait mieux pour toi... On dirait qu'on te torturait pour le faire... C'est valable pour d'autres personnes qui pensent comme toi... Moi aussi je peux te donner des chiffres 99% des gens veulent que le rythme et l'intensité du manga augmente. La question c'est pas le nombre de chapitre qu'il faut avant la fin la question c'est quand est ce qu'on va se dire "woha çà y est tout est en train de se mettre en route". Je vois pas l'intérêt de prolonger des chapitres juste pour donner du grain à moudre au lecteur si c'est pour passer encore 500 scan à feu doux je préfère en avoir juste 150 où je vis pleinement one piece. En plus ce qui est angoissant c'est qu'on sait qu'il reste peu de chapitre alors pourquoi est ce qu'on a encore des passages qui traine en longueur? çà veut dire qu'on va bacler ou raccourcir certain thème qui avait été teasé juste parce qu'on a plus le temps ? Quand on te dit qu'on est à la fin et quand tu t'apercois du nombre d'énigme et de mystère qu'il reste encore à dévoilé t'es obligé de te poser des questions